Lunia
Lunia is the moon of The Haligeard. ((Lunia used to be the only world of the MoonLife servers, before The Haligeard was released.)) Lunia is called Magna Mundi by its inhabitants, made up of a race of Men. Organisation Lunia is split up into two large empires. The Empire of MoonFire and The Empire of Globia . Go to the relevant pages to find out more. This page concentrates on the world itself. History and Making After helping to form The Haligeard,'' Naril Trastia'' wanted something more, to himself. So with permission from Ivir Masdar, he shaped a new world, by himself. He made a deal with Naril Nrakdo (Leader of Men) to populate this new world with Men (This was before Trastia had created his own race of Dwarves.). He took inspiration from The Haligeard, and shaped 8 continents from the sea. Lunia was much, much smaller than The Haligeard, as Trastia did not have to power or will to make anything larger. The continents were called: Flumen, Truncatia, The Cape Islands, Magnaterra, The Trans-Global Keys, Vulcan Island, Europa and Liberum Terram. He then split these up into 26 Districts, leaving Liberum Terram a nature reserve of sorts. He put his capital in the District of Urbem Lunae, on the continent of Magnaterra. Here he built up an amazing city, fit for an empire. He named the empire MoonFire, as this world was the moon of The Haligeard, and it was born from iron and fire. Each district was semi-automonous. He gave districts to other Naril, and other namely inhabitants of The Haligeard, however 13 districts still lay empty. Trastia left these for future use. In Tii1252 the Empire of MoonFire switched religion, from Pyro-Moonsim to the philosophy of Neo-Urbo-Pyro-Moonism. All but one district agreed with this. Globia wanted to stay with Pyro-Moonism. Lord Alex of Globia launched a campaign to keep the historic Pyro-Moonism as the principal religion of the district, and after much argument with the Parliament of the Empire of MoonFire, the district got the status of ‘Free District’. (Tii1253) This meant that the district could keep its religion. But Lord Alex was encouraged by this turn of events, and pushed for complete independence from The Empire. Parliament refused, leading to a long and bloody war between The Empire and The Free District of Globia. Finally a truce was called, and The Kingdom of Globia was formed (Tii1260), King Alex at its head. But, there were tensions between The Empire of MoonFire and The Kingdom of Globia, a few skirmishes sometimes cropped up on the borders. Seeing this, The District of Icewater pushed for independance, and as The Empire of MoonFire ''was busy with ''Globia, it granted Icewater Free District status. Recently, The Kingdom of Globia invaded two empty districts on The Cape Islands, ''forming an empire. '''More about this can be found on the relevant pages of the empires.' Districts These are all the inhabited districts of The Empire of MoonFire: Icaria, The Mystery Lands, The Free District of Icewater,'' Urbem Lunae, 'New Albania,' The Tropics, 'Sfod’s Territory, ''Oasis, ''Indiana, ''''The Flatlands, ' Asialand, 'Cithara, ''Britannia, ''Vulcania,' Dzungle''. Note: Sfod's Territory is a territory in an empty district, not a district. This list does not include Globia, ''as it is no longer a member of ''The Empire of MoonFire. Ingens Mundi Ingens Mundi is the upcoming remake of Lunia by Ivir Masdar and Naril Trastia It will still be called Lunia by inhabitants of The Haligeard, but the locals will be expexted to call it Ingens Mundi. It will keep the best features from the old world and transport them into a new land. This is being done, because as explained earlier Naril Trastia was not experienced when he made Magna Mundi. Category:World